1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing device, an information providing method, a non-transitory computer readable storage medium, and a control method of a terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a server device has been known that provides information of a facility such as a restaurant with consideration for the congestion condition thereof. This server device determines the congestion degree of a facility and transmits information of the restaurant to a mobile terminal device or other devices based on the determined congestion degree.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-113544.
However, the feeling about the congestion degree varies among different individuals. With conventional techniques, there have been some cases where information cannot be provided based on the feeling of the user about the congestion. As a result, there have been some cases where effective information provision cannot be performed.